


Hold Me Quiet/无声拥抱

by swarleyschmosby



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarleyschmosby/pseuds/swarleyschmosby
Summary: 戴安娜和史蒂夫在小旅馆里。





	Hold Me Quiet/无声拥抱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Me Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104347) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> Many thanks to impertinence for sharing this beautiful fanfic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!

他还没锁上门，她就已经觉察到了。在人类世界的短短几日，她学到了一些细微肢体语言的含义。艾塔身子向后一缩意味着受威胁、不赞成或是敬仰。史蒂夫这样看着她，目光低垂、呼吸急促，意味着欲望。

所以她以吻回应，而当他抬起手想要触碰她时，她作出了任何亚马逊人会作的反应，踢腿出击，将他制服在地。

“戴安娜——”史蒂夫停了下来，抬头凝视着她。她知道自己在微笑，她控制不住。过了一小会儿她才找回知觉。

史蒂夫抬起手想要触碰她的脸颊。那只手抖得厉害。她别过头，陷入又一阵思索，她不太信任自己的直觉，也不知道下一步应该怎么做，“你在害怕，这行不通。”她起身，后退，“我道歉。”

“戴安娜，不。”史蒂夫用手肘支起身体。他用她无法完全理解的神情看着她。依然有好多需要学习的。“我想要这个，我只是受惊了。而且——外面很糟，我还没缓过来。你明白吗？”

她不明白。战斗的力量以及事后看到微笑脸庞的满足感让她感到温暖、活力无比。她还是点头，好让他明白她在试图理解。

他摇头，轻轻笑了，“你不理解，显而易见。”

“我们可以睡觉。就像在船上一样。”那时她期待完全不同的东西，这段时间她都是，但现在的戴安娜几乎认不得那个曾经的自己。

“我真的、真的很想做这个。不是睡觉。我是说——是睡觉，但还有别的——别的事。”

“操。”戴安娜补充道。

“你是从哪儿——当我没问。”他站起身。起先她以为他要离开了，但他只是走到她床边，拿起套索，把其中一头扔给她，然后再一次地将它绕在自己手腕。

它在他身上闪耀着坚定的光芒，他没有抗拒。他非常……热忱，握紧自己的手腕，说道：“我想要跟你做爱。如果可以的话，我觉得我每天都要做，直到我死去。但我明天可能就会死，戴安娜，我害怕得要疯了。几乎跟想到再也见不到你一样害怕。”

他又开始颤抖。她不明白，她开始怀疑自己永远不能理解了。但他无法撒谎，套索环绕着他，触碰他，为他披上一层柔光。

她用手覆盖住他的，再一次地亲吻他。

他在她的臂弯里融化。她认定在人类世界里这不寻常，但他看上去丝毫不在意。她抚摸他的发梢，轻轻拉扯，他在她的唇齿间倒抽一口气，她又拉扯了一下。

“你很美。”她告诉他。

听到这句话他轻轻笑了起来：“你是我见过的最美的人。我的心为此而疼痛。”

她意识到他依然松松握着套索，“你可以放手了。”

“你也可以。”

这不是束缚。毕竟她只用两根手指松松抓着绳子。但她想到他说“我是间谍”，想到他面对她的一些问题表现出来的羞耻和回避。他说过自己曾试着顺其自然。如果现在她让他解释这句话的意思，他不得不诚实回答。

她不知道这是不是自己想要的。她掷下手中的那端套索，指尖沿着他的手臂游走而下，抚过绳索。绳索依然散发着光芒，拥抱着他，微微嵌入他的手腕。她抚摸那一圈一圈的光滑绳索、那有瑕疵的人类肌肤，在拇指触碰到他的脉搏时，注视着他战栗。

这一次，他吻了她，带着不顾一切的渴求。他牢牢抓着她，双膝弯曲，她拥住他、撑起他，就像他的身体恳求她做的那样。这份屈服在人类世界中一定有着相同的含义：觉醒、情愿、渴望。她引导着他一起躺上床，将他折叠在身下的双腿摆直，然后更用力地回吻他，褪去他的大衣，解开衬衫的纽扣——

然后直接撕碎了布料，因为它脆弱得不堪一击。她惊奇地望着他袒露的胸膛，他喘息着笑起来。

“人类喜欢什么？”她问道，指尖来回摩挲他的皮肤，她早在看到他沐浴时就想这样做了。他的皮肤现在是干燥的，暴露在冬日的凛冽空气下，还透着一丝凉意，感觉像是普通人的肌肤。

“任何事。”他说，“天啊，戴安娜，你现在可以对我做任何事，我百分百欣然接受。”

她觉得他大概不知道这个世界蕴含着多么丰富的创造力。他肯定不会享受其中的某些活动，每个人都一样。但现在要做的足够简单：撕扯掉剩余的布料，把他拉起来亲吻，身体紧紧贴住他。这一切带来的满足感如此巨大，然而——

“触碰我，”她说，“可以这样做的吧，在这里？”

他张开嘴，又闭上，摇了摇头，然后伸出手，套索从手腕滑落。他触碰她的头发、她的下颔，除去她外衣的层层阻碍，抚摸她的肩膀和后背。

“这个怎么脱掉？”他问道，敲了下盔甲。

她跳下床，向他演示：绑带掉落、绳结松动。她甚至摘下了护腕，放在床边的桌上，然后告诉史蒂夫：“这是极大的敬意，代表我信任你。”

“我也信任你。”他告诉她，胸口随着紊乱的呼吸上下起伏，蔚蓝的眼睛比天堂岛阳光照耀下更加明亮。“我希望你能回到床上来，求你。”

然后他从头到脚打量她，她看到了他的勃起，意识到他从未看过自己的裸体：他看起来无法自持、兴奋不已。

她回到床上。

他似乎找回了一点自制力，用敬畏和理解的目光凝视着她、抚摸她。她压上他的身躯，又吻上他的唇，在他的肩头啃咬。他弓起脊背，拇指摩挲她的乳头，急切地鼓励她直起身体，直到他能吻到她的乳房。

这个举动催生了一道疾速涌遍全身的电流，让人沉溺。那么人类世界在这方面也一样。他还在催促她把身体再往上抬，直到他可以把嘴放到那里。他舔舐她的褶皱，嘴边溢出细微的饥渴呻吟，仿佛他不需要更多。

但戴安娜的书本里有示意图。当她伸出一只手握住他的阴茎，他还能分神用舌头撩拨她阴蒂。她向后弯腰，大吼出声。

肉体演奏出的交响乐使她浑身充满了喜悦和渴求。他们的身躯如此和谐地律动，直到他挣脱她的怀抱说：“天啊，戴安娜，我不行了，我要——等一下，等等等等等等……”他推开她，伸手握住性器，整个人陷入僵硬。

戴安娜情不自禁地想到，她的书上写的一件事千真万确：男性器官有不便之处。但她依然感受到永恒不变的吸引力，那让她疼痛而湿润，渴求着触碰。

她抚摸他的脸颊。他脸上写满了经历过的挫折：疲惫的眼睛、细小的伤痕。她亲吻它们，感受到他愉悦的颤栗，然后一路向下吻他的身体。

注视他的一举一动使她感到满意。他的肌肉组织下隐藏着迷人的脆弱气质。她压住他的髋部，牢牢固定住他，让他的身体为她的愉悦敞开。他愉快地回应，性器在她的舔舐下抽动，在被她含入口中时低沉地哀求，呼唤声中夹杂她的名字。

他也在抚摸她，拨弄她的头发，顶起髋部。一些体力运动能带来快乐：从天堂岛的悬崖一跃而下；或是在另一个女人体内弯曲手指，让对方骑乘着到达极乐之境。而此时此刻，同样地，也神奇至极。他散发着麝香的味道，行动凌乱无章。以这个姿势，她能察觉到他左侧的弱点。但他吐出如此甜蜜的话语，做出如此可爱的举动。当他拉起她，催促她重新压在他身上时，她欣然照办。

他们接吻，她体内的火焰明明暗暗、持续燃烧，不断旺盛、攀登，却始终没有到达顶峰。他们紧贴着律动身体，彼此都感受到逐渐累积的迫切，相互之间的探索由于相处的时间短暂而小心翼翼。终于，戴安娜无法再忍受下去了：焦躁感在她体内聚集了感觉有一个世纪那么长，她渴望释放。她移动身体，想要把他纳入体内，但他伸手抓住她的手腕，阻止了她。

开始她以为他想拥住她，正准备告诉对方他不可能比自己强壮。然而他只是翻转手腕，手掌朝向天花板的方向，手指微微弯曲。四目相对，他慢慢地将双臂举过头顶，十指相握，等待着她。

她足够了解他。她明白。她用大腿撑住身体重量，双手沿着他的手臂上下游走，然后从之前的地方拿起套索，让它蜿蜒缠绕在他的双腕——温柔地、如此充满柔情地，将绳索的两端系在一起，把他锁在亚马逊最骇人的武器里。它在他身上就像是一条沐浴在温暖干燥阳光下的蛇。

他闭上眼睛，张开嘴。她能感觉到他，他的心跳加速，性器硬挺、渗出液体。当她压低身体沉入他，他们的喘息交叠在一起。他的演化成一阵呻吟。他移动手臂似乎想要触碰她，套索收紧，光芒一闪而过。

他本无需开口。他说：“求你，给我更多，只要你可以，只要不——” 

“弄坏你？”戴安娜接过他的话。

他点头，汗水沿着太阳穴流下。他既美丽又可爱，既熟悉又陌生。“求你。”他重复道。

他喜欢这样，她暗忖道。她沉下髋部，收缩体内的肌肉，大腿死死夹住他，像是打算弄坏他一样骑他。

然后她有了个主意。“告诉我你想要什么。”她说。

他倒抽一口气，“哦，天——我要——更多。我——我现在无法思考，戴安娜。我想要你让我屈服。我想要跟你对打，拼尽全力终于打到一拳，然后我想要你把我摔在垫子上，一直把我摁在那儿，直到你满意为止。我想要——一个未来。你不曾拥有过那个，但我真的很想要，你问我的关于平凡生活的每一个问题，我都想拥有，而且我开始觉得我想要跟你一起拥有。”

她伸手想解开套索，担心自己强迫他吐露了太多心声。他僵住了，笨拙地伸长手臂，把手腕挪到她够不到的地方，把两人都移到了床垫边缘。“我想要这个。”他说，虽然她觉得他肯定掩盖了一些恐惧或是警告的迹象，但他的眼底没有浮现任何不适。套索没有强迫他说出任何其他的东西。

于是她亲吻他，又开始了身下的动作，在他看上去可能会匆匆结束的时候用手掐他。他射在她身体里时发出一声傻乎乎的惊叫，她为此大笑。然后有那么一瞬间，她觉得大概要靠自己解决了，但他摇动手指说道，“我现在想要自由，”望着她的眼神中写满了严肃与坚定。

“重新躺回床上？”她刚刚解放他的双手，他就说道。

他用好几个枕头环绕她，以人类对待女王的方式款待她。她不确定自己是不是喜欢这样，不确定这是不是一场奇怪的恶作剧，但一切疑虑都在他跪在床上、亲吻她膝盖的时候烟消云散。

温柔。他无情地使用它，亲吻每一寸嘴唇可以触及的肌肤，轻轻地啄得她的乳头挺立起来。她在书中读到，男人会在事后沉沉睡去，但他却跟平时一样机警，优雅从容地在她的双腿间移动。

他用手指抵住她的入口，喉头溢出一声呻吟，“天啊，戴安娜，那是——”

“那是我们共同留下的。”她告诉他，带着令人晕眩的喜悦。“现在，求你。”她抬高髋部，将自己的身体需求展露无遗。

他低声呢喃了一句她听不清的话，将手指滑入。她感到扩张充实，然后他动了起来，甜美而让人疼痛的愉悦感涌遍全身。他又找到了她的阴蒂，不带丝毫犹疑，伸出舌头舔了起来，完全抛弃了之前的缓慢挑逗，那飞快的节奏让她几近窒息，汹涌的情欲就要决堤而出。“继续。”她说，“史蒂夫，我要更多。”于是他又加了一根手指，轻咬她的大腿，另一只手用力按压她的阴蒂，动作服从她的命令，愈来愈迅猛。最后的最后，他终于说道：“戴安娜，戴安娜，甜心，我需要你高潮，求你。”他说话的语调、或是他双手的动作、又或是他肌肤的触觉，带着她腾飞而起，到达释放的顶点。

事后她才发觉，他一直以他自己独特的人类的方式在强压疲倦。他几乎立刻瘫倒，身体半压在她身上。她把他摆正，在俩人身上盖上毯子，其间都没怎么勾起嘴角，但他还是咕哝道：“嘲笑我呢。”

“没有。”她说。她不知道怎么解释这种感觉。离开家之后，她几乎没有见到美丽的东西，但在这里，她又觉得自己自由奔跑在天堂庇佑之所。“睡吧，史蒂夫。”

“嗯呢。嗯嗯。现在就睡。睡着啦。”他轻推她的肩膀，半是友好的拍打，半是亲昵的爱抚。

困意席卷而来时，她望向熟睡的他，期待拥有另一个了解他的机会。


End file.
